farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
AMAZONE UF 1801 (Farming Simulator 15)
The AMAZONE UF 1801 is a Sprayer available in Farming Simulator 15. By spreading on a field, it can double the yielded crops. It is a cheap and simple tool to increase your profits significantly at the start of the game. Overview The UF 1801 is essentially a small tank, holding up to 1920 liters of . The machine has a pair of unfolding arms, with hoses and nozzles running down their lengths. When these arms are properly unfolded and the machine is activated, they will spray Liquid Fertilizer down towards the ground at a rate of 4.8 liters per second. This device is large enough to fertilize about 3 hectares of field in one go - and is easily affordable at game-start. Fertilization of a field can be performed at any point before the crops have ripened, and will always result in double crop yield. It can be done on ripe crops, but in that case it will only apply to the next crop grown on the same field. The extra revenue from fertilized crops will probably cover the cost of this tool the very first time you use it. The UF 1801 has a attachment point, which allows it to be attached to the rear of any tractor in the game. It can also be attached to the front of certain tractors. There is no reported difference between mounting this device on the front or the back. The UF 1801 has a very wide working width of 24.0 meters, which is only slightly smaller than the working width of Fertilizer Spreaders. However, it enforces a much-slower speed limit of only 12 km/h while operating manually, and 10 km/h when using a Hired Worker. If operating this tool manually, you will first need to fill it with Liquid Fertilizer. This can be done at the blue tank at your farm. Drive the UF 1801 up to the tank, and hit the Refill button. The filling process will stop if you hit the button again, drive away from the tank, or when the UF 1801 is full to the brim. The UF 1801 will not work in manual mode if it is empty. If you use a Hired Worker to operate the UF 1801, the tank does not absolutely require filling - but the Hired Worker will charge you a much greater amount of money for each liter he uses while the tank is empty. It is recommended that you make sure never to let your Worker run out of Fertilizer, to avoid wasting money this way. Note that unlike Sowing Machines, a Sprayer will start expending Fertilizer as soon as it is activated, even if you are not on the field, or are running it over a part of the field that has already been fertilized. The UF 1801 has less capacity than either of the Fertilizer Spreaders available in the base game, and is only capable of working about 3 hectares of field in one go. While working on a larger field, it will usually run out of fertilizer partway through. There are two ways to increase the size of the land that can be worked without refilling. The cheaper option is to attach an Amazone ZA-M 1501 to the tractor, which increases the Liquid Fertilizer capacity by a small amount, allowing the tractor to work about 4.8 hectares of land before needing a refill. The other option is to mount two UF 1801 machines on the same tractor, and only activate one of them each time - effectively doubling your capacity. Note that the second option won't work with Hired Workers. Specifications Comparison to Solid Fertilizer Spreaders * The UF 1801 is far more expensive than the ZA-M, and without the additional purchase of the FT 1001 to increase its capacity, does not offer an increase in efficiency. * The UF 1801 is far cheaper than the ZG-B, but has less than half the capacity, even with the help of an FT 1001 tank. * The UF 1801 has a working area that's 2.0 meters narrower than either the ZA-M or ZG-B. It is still very wide, however. * Unlike the ZA-M and ZG-B, the UF 1801 must unfold two long arms in order to work, which takes some time. Furthermore, the arms are so wide that they can make maneuvering very difficult on fields that have obstacles (trees, buildings, cars) around the edges. * When working fields manually, the speed limit imposed by the UF 1801 is nearly half as much as the ZA-M and ZG-B. Category:Farming Simulator 15 Sprayers Category:Farming Simulator 15 Amazone